


Link Neal: Online Dating

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay it's done" Link sighed to his friend Rhett who was sitting in the chair opposite him in their office.

"Charles Smith... you went with Smith? Bit boring dont'cha think?"

"Well I didn't want to use Neal, I don't want to take the chance of being recognised"  
"I can tell from the picture you used. You really think a silhouette of you standing with your bike if the best for a dating site picture?"  
"Lay off man. What do you suggest? That I use one of our promo pictures? Even a candid picture has the chance of being picked up by someone who will recognise me. I'm sick of people wanting to date me because of my occupation and not because of the person I am inside!"

"Okay man I get it. Makes sense."

"And when this fails I'll be ready to tell you I told you so."

Rhett shook his head at disbelief in his friend. He was so negative about everything now. Rhett hoped this would work and he could have his old friend back.

Link pulled up outside Rhett's house to pick him up for work. He cringed at the sight of Rhett kissing his wife Jessie goodbye. Link missed it, he hated being alone.

"Morning buddy" Rhett said when entering the car.

Link nodded

"Oh don't tell me the date was a bust"

Link sighed.

"It's been 3 months since you made me sign up to that dating site and all I've found are overly creepy women. I'm beginning to think at my age, all the good ladies have already settled down."

Rhett looked over at his friend. He could see Link's eyes were moist as he was trying to hold back the tears of yet another failed matchmaking.

"I'm just going to stop looking."

"Keep the faith brother. You'll find someone"

Link wasn't as convinced but nodded to appease his friend.

"Link can you come approve this edit you asked for" Alex called out in the office.  
Link did as his employee requested leaving Rhett alone in the office. Link had never let Rhett look at his dating profile since its first creation. He had no idea of the kind of visitors he had had to his page.

"Eww" Rhett said audibly looking at some of the comments women had left on Link's profile. No wonder the guy is so down, these women are weird Rhett thought to himself.

"Told you" Link said entering the room again

"There are some colourful characters alright"

"I never told you but last week I thought I would go out to a club, you know, see if I could find someone nice in real life rather than relying on the internet."  
"Oh? How'd it go?"

"It just made me more depressed. I must of stuck out like a sore thumb. I was way too old to be out looking for women in that way man."

Rhett placed his hand on Link's shoulder giving him a reassuring pat.

"You're a good man. You deserve to be happy again, but don't try to push it to happen so hard."

Link knew his friend was right. He was so desperate to find someone he was making it harder for himself.

*BING*

"What's that?"

"Oh it's a notification of a new message on my profile"

"Read it then"

"Nah I'll just leave it for now. I've had enough weird messages to last me a lifetime."

Rhett reached over and took Link's laptop.

Rhett's eyes widened as he read the message and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey listen to this"

Hi there Charles.

Your profile came up in my recommendations but I'm not sure why since we live no where near each other. However I felt compelled to send a message after your profile made me laugh, especially at the extras section where you mention only wanting serious matches and not anyone wanting a one night stand or just to talk dirty to. I don't think I've had one serious message myself, they always seem to be of the creepy nature.

Anyway, just wanted to point out you are not alone handling the crazy on this site.

Good luck!

Olivia

"See normal exists Link, she's cute too."

Link looked over Rhett's shoulder at Olivia's profile

"Yeah she sounds nice but look where she lives man. See the first non crazy in 3 months and she lives like 4000 miles away. I give up"

Link slumped down on the couch in the office and put his head in his hands.

"At least reply to her man. She took the time to write you a nice message"

Link shook his head.

"Come on let's go record GMM, I need to take my mind of my non existent love life."

After a long day's filming, Link lay on the bed in his one room studio apartment. Normally he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat but recently he had a lot of trouble falling asleep. Giving up on attempting to fall asleep for the second time that week, he propped himself up with pillows and lifted his laptop on to the bed. Opening it up brought open his dating profile, it was the last site Rhett had been on before closing the laptop. He had a new message in his inbox

Hey there mysterious shadow man. I'd love to see MORE of you. Message me back ;)

Link rolled his eyes. Another way too forward message. He clicked delete and noticed the message from Olivia was still in the inbox. He opened it up and read it again. It brought a smile to his face and he decided to reply.

Hi Olivia

Thank you for the message. It is a bit disheartening at times to get nothing but creepy messages in your inbox. I think I'm too old for this online dating business.

He lay back and looked at the ceiling before letting his eyelids close hoping he would fall asleep.

*Bing*

Link reached over to click delete on the new message without even reading until he caught a flash that it was from Olivia.

Try not to let it get you down. Head up and keep smiling.

Olivia

Link was already typing a reply without realising.

Same to you. But hard to smile when dates you do go out on end in you clock watching

Charles

Link sat waiting for his laptop to beep at him. He decided to read Olivia's profile. Rhett was right, she was cute. But he snapped himself out of it, she didn't even live in the same country as him. If they hit it off it would never work out. Maybe he shouldn't reply to any more messages she might send. Just in case.

Want to trade date disaster stories? I bet I can win with the story from last weeks date.

Olivia

Link sat hands hovering over the keyboard. Fighting with his consciousness to reply to her or not.

Sure :)

Curiosity won.

Great. It will take me a few minutes to write my story. Why don't you start yours too and we can compare?

Link smirked. The idea of making some fun out of the bad dates appealed to him, and the thought that someone else was having as bad luck as him made him feel less lonely.

Link was just putting the final bits to his story when a message from Olivia arrived.

Okay ready?

Last week I was asked on a date by a guy on here. After much persuasion I agreed. He asked me what I'd like to eat so I did what I thought normal people do and told him likes and dislikes. In the end he picked me up and took me to a McDonalds drive thru.....

Link couldn't help laugh at Olivia's story.

Wow that sounded embarrassing. I must get 100 Gentleman points for actually taking a lady to a restaurant. Maybe that's where I'm going wrong? :)

But here is my worst date so far:

So I took this girl (who asked me out) to what she said was her favourite restaurant. Turns out it's her favourite restaurant because it's owned by her father who came over to the table, looked me up and down and said I was too old and ugly for his daughter and ordered me to leave.. of course not without paying for the food I had not actually ate yet.

Within a few moments Link had a reply

Okay you win, and that's horrible. I hope you're okay. But I'm sorry I have to go to work now. I'll catch up with you later if that's okay? I have a few more stories from experiences here which might make you laugh.

Link pulled up infront of Rhett's house to start their morning journey into work. As Rhett got into the car he noticed a change in Link's demina.

"A smile... wow brother that's a nice sight"

Link hadn't thought about it that much but he did feel a bit better this morning.

"So what's with the good attitude? Have some luck on that site?"

"No not really, I just spoke with that Olivia girl for a while."

"Well speaking to her for a while seems to have give you a boost.. maybe you should talk to her again."

"I dunno man. I enjoyed talking with her but I'm setting myself up for failure, she lives too far away."

"Brother with modern technology, it's worth a shot."

Link sat in silence pondering over Rhett's remark. He decided to keep talking to Olivia and find out a bit more about her.

It had been 2 months that Olivia and Link had started talking. They shared similar interests which is something Link had found rare in the online profiles he had read. They both had traded phone numbers though neither had the nerve to call and they relied only on text messages.

'Hi Olivia. I won't be able to text much today, busy day at work I'm afraid.'

'Oh that's okay. I'm just nosing around Youtube anyway, catching up on a few things. Don't work too hard now.'

"Ready for the livestream buddy?"

"Ya Rhett just finishing sending a message to Olivia, I'll be right there."

The boys presented a special live show of GMM to celebrate 10 million subscribers.

About 30 minutes into the special length show, they took questions from fans.

'Is Link dating anyone?'

Link smiled and sighed, "always the same question"

"So buddy. Spill"

Link laughed

"Okay fine fine. I am kind of dating someone yes. I did online dating and it was a horrendous experience. Funny thing is though I met someone on there who had the same bad luck as me on it. We started talking and exchanging bad dating stories and traded numbers. We talk on a daily basis but the problem is she lives all the way in England and it's not like I can just take her out to dinner."

Rhett laughed.

"All I can say was you were a pain in the butt to be around before Olivia man"

Link turned quickly and stared at Rhett

"What? It's true"

"You said her name! Dude this is live.. you can't say that man"

Rhett laughed again "It'll be okay man."

"You better be... my phone just buzzed in my pocket'

"That's nothing new"

"Yeah well now you have me paranoid"

Link reached in his pocket

'Something you need to confess to me "Charles"?'

 

 

 

\------

I had some ideas where to take this but I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue so I'll leave it up to you guys


	2. Author Note

Thank you for the comments asking me to continue. I planned to continue this a long time ago but I just switched jobs and it's been chaotic. I now have some free time so I intend to work on all of my fics


End file.
